Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have
by live4life2011
Summary: Sequal to A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More Touch Me. It's 3 years later and Gabby just broke up with Teddy. When new people show up in Cali what will happen? Will her friends in New Mexico find out her and Taylor's secret? Find Out Here!
1. The BreakUp

Gabby was sitting under an apple tree. She saw a dark figure and as it got closer she saw that it was Teddy. She ran to him. He held her in his arms. They fiercely kissed. As the kiss came to a stop, He started fading away. "TEDDY," she yelled, but he faded away leaving her alone in front of the apple tree.

------------------------------------------------------

**Back In Gabriella and Kai's Dorm:**

Gabby woke in an instant, pushing Teddy off her bed.

"What's wrong?" he asked jumping up.

"O, it's nothing. Just had a nightmare." She quickly responded. Teddy shrugged his shoulders, then got up and went to the bathroom. _What's wrong with me? The last time I had that dream me and Troy drifted away._ She thought. _I hope nothing changes._

…………..A Couple Hours Later…………..

Teddy left and Gabby was sitting down telling Kai, Lacey, and Taylor about the dream.

"Well I think it's a sign, that you two are gonna break up." Kai said. "I mean I love my brother and all, but you two are too perfect. You two have never been in a fight and in a successful relationship there are always at least two."

"I agree." Taylor said. "It shows signs that there is controversy within the relationship that neither of you have pointed out. You've been together for three years."

"Honestly, I think you should break up." Lacey added. "I mean all the celebrities have controversy in their loves lives."

"Maybe, you're right. Maybe it's time for us to break up." She thought out loud.

…….……...In Teddy's Room….…….…...

"Are you sure you don't like her anymore?" Ben asked.

"Yea, it's just not the same between us anymore. She doesn't tell me things anymore. And when I left this morning, she didn't say anything." Teddy said.

"Well do it now. The new year starts next month and you don't want to be tied down when the new girls come." Eric shouted out.

"Yea I'll do it today." Teddy said as the guys walked out the door.

…..….…..…...A Little Later…..…..….…...

Gabby was taking a ride alone in her car. "Thinking Over" by Dana Glover came on the radio. She knew all the words to the song. So she was singing the song

------------------------------------------------------

"I've been searching for a reason  
And I'm running out of time  
I can feel that it's the season  
It's time to make up my mind

And I can't really tell you what I'm gonna do  
There are so many thoughts in my head  
There are two roads to walk down and one road to choose  
So I'm thinking over the things that you've said  
Thinking over the things...

I'm thinking over  
Thinking over  
Thinking over   
The things that you've said  
And I'm thinking over  
Thinking over  
Thinking over the things...

Am I ready for forever?   
Oh, God, show me a sign  
'Cause if we're to be together  
Then it's got to be divine

And I can't really tell you what I'm gonna do  
There are so many thoughts in my head  
There are two roads to walk down and one road to choose  
So I'm thinking over the things that you've said  
Thinking over the things...

I'm thinking over  
Thinking over  
Thinking over  
The things that you've said  
And I'm thinking over  
Thinking over  
Thinking over the things...

He wants to marry me  
Carry me far away   
He wants to love me for life  
He wants to be with me  
Every morning I awake  
He wants to hold me through the night

Father, which way should I go?  
I cannot clearly see  
Oh, I love him so  
But only you know if he's the one for me

Thinking over   
The things that you've said  
I'm thinking over  
Thinking over  
Only you know if he's the one for me

I cant really tell you  
What I'm gonna do  
There are so many thoughts in my head  
There are two roads to walk down  
And one road to choose  
So I'm thinking over  
The things that you've said

Thinking over  
Thinking over"

------------------------------------------------------

The song ended and there was tears going down her cheeks. She made a quick u-turn and headed towards the beach where she knew Teddy and the guys were at. She kept rubbing the tears from her face. She came to a complete stop as she reached the beach parking lot. She got out her car in a hurry and ran toward where they were sitting on the sand. By the time she reached them, she looked as if she hadn't been crying at all.

"Teddy, we need to talk!" She said.

"Umm, ok." He said getting up and following her. "So what's on your mind?"

"It's not working out. We're not working out." She started. "I think we just need to break up."

"I was meaning to talk to you. After thinking about it, I think the same thing." He included.

"Ok, well I got to go. I'm meeting your sister at the mall."

"Ok. I'll see you later then." he walked back to his friends and she walked back to her car. She didn't feel sad at all or the need to cry. She drove off.


	2. The Newbies Start Arriving

**I finally got a new chapter to my newest story. I'm a little off on my writing. I didn't do much of it, becasue i was in school. But yea i hope you like my sequal.**

* * *

Gabby arrived at the mall. She found a close parking spot. She hurried to the food court, where she was meeting Kai and Taylor at. 

"Omg! Where have you been? I have to catch my flight back to New Mexico in three hours." Taylor yelled.

"Sorry, I stopped by the beach." Gabby said. "I just broke up with Teddy…"

"FINALLY!" Kai yelled.

"You're so fucking mean." Gabby said. "But who cares lets shop. Its Taylor's last day here until next summer. So let's go."

……..……...Two Hours Later……….……..

They were walking to the cars. There was this girl just standing by Gabby's looking at it.

"Hey, who's that?" Kai said.

"I don't know. But she's just staring at my car." Gabby said. "Umm, excuse me why are you just looking at my car?" The girl standing behind the car jumped and turned.

"Oh sorry. Its just I love your car so much," said the girl. She looked so frightened. "I'm so sorry. Umm, my names Karlin." She extended her arm out as if to shake Gabby's hand. Gabby wasn't the mean type of girl, so she returned the favor.

Kai: "Are you new in town?"

Karlin: "Yes, how can you tell?"

Taylor: "No offense, but the way your dress tells a lot. Let me guess you're from….Texas?"

Karlin: "Umm, yea. I just moved here to go to Lexington."

Gabby: "No way that's the school we go to."

Taylor: "Well two of you. Hi I'm Taylor. I live in New Mexico. I'm goin back today. The girl whose car you were looking at is Gabby. And she is Kai (she said Pointing at Kai)"

Gabby: "O yea, I knew we forgot to do something. But any ways Kai and I go to Lexington. Do you know what building you're in?"

Karlin: "I'm assigned to building 'r'."

Kai: "Ok this is way freaky. That's the building we're in."

Gabby: "Do you have a roommate?"

Karlin: "Yea her name is Lacey Farmer. Do you know her?"

Taylor: "Know her? She's right next door to them. So I'm guessing you're in room 312?"

Karlin: "Yup."

Gabby: "This is so crazy."

Taylor: "Yea sorry to ruin this time of new friendships, but I have a flight in forty-five minutes. And I'm not even done packing."

Karlin: "O well I wouldn't want to keep you guys waiting. So I'll possibly see you back in the dorms?"

Kai: "Yea sure."

Karlin walked off towards the mall.

Kai: "She's so sweet."

Gabby: "I give her a month before she's crying to her parents."

Kai: "Me too."

They got in their cars and drove towards Lexington. There was barely anyone there. So it didn't take long for Taylor to finish packing and they had her bags in the car in no time. Gabby drove her to the airport, Kai had to stay and get ready for work. Lacey, Gabby, and her just got jobs at the new club as bartenders. Kai was gonna be late, but the boss knew why.

Gabby only had time to drop her off and help her with her bags. When everything was checked in they said their goodbyes.

Taylor: "I'm gonna miss you so much. It's getting harder to contact you with Chad always around me."

Gabby: "I know. But we always find time. You're my biffer. I love you."

Taylor: "I love you, too. But I got to go my flight boards in a little. Plus, you got to get to work."

They laughed. Then Taylor walked through the metal detector and disappeared into the crowd of traveling people. Gabby rushed home to change. She wore these skin tight jeans that flared out at the bottom, black converse, and her staff shirt. The shirt looked like a hooters shirt, but it was black and it said Avalon Hollywood. It was L.A.'s hottest club. She was so lucky to be working.

* * *

**Ok that was the chapter, i hope you enjoyed it. Please review. More coming soon.**

**-Baby Girl**


	3. Avalon Hollywood

Gabby grabbed her cell phone and hurried to her car outside. It was a ten minute drive from Lexington to Avalon Hollywood. When she pulled in around back, she could see one of her co-workers smoking by the backdoor.

Gabby: "Hey Melissa."

Melissa: "Hey Gabby. Don't you think you're a little late?"

Gabby: "I had to drop my friend off at the airport. So how many people are in there tonight?"

Melissa: "A lot. I think your friends need you. Better hurry."

Gabby: "Thanks!"

Gabby rushed into the building. Melissa was right. There were a lot of people there. And she could see the V.I.P. room was filled.

In the distance I could see Kai talking to one of our co-workers. His name was Kyle. He and Kai have been dating ever since they started working at Avalon Hollywood, 3 months ago. And they have been sexually active about every night since their one month anniversary. Gabby always either went to Lacey's room or spent the night with Teddy. Now she'll have to find some more places to stay the night. She broke up with Teddy and Lacey got a roommate.

Well back to the club. I saw a lot of stars while I was walking to the bar. As she walked further into the club, she saw the new girl, Karlin. She walked over to her.

Gabby: "Karlin? Right?"

Karlin: "Right. And you're Gabriella?"

Gabby: "Yea. But everyone calls me Gabby. What are you doing here?"

Karlin: "Well I heard some guys talking bout it at the mall. So I was like might as well check it out. So I went up to the guys and we started talking and then I came with them."

Gabby: "So you just went up to them, even though you didn't know them?"

Karlin: "Yea!"

Gabby: "I like you. You have balls."

Karlin: "Haha wait what?"

Gabby: "I'll tell you later. I guess. But I gotta get to work before my boss makes his rounds."

Karlin: "You work here?"

Gabby: "Yea. I work at the bar. So come get some drinks whenever. You'll get the friend discount."

Karlin: "Coolness."

Gabby walked to the bar. Lacey was having fun serving and she had a little too many drinks. As she pushed Lacey to the side, she motioned her hand over to who she was serving. Gabby looked up to see Teddy at the bar. But she played it cool. They were hanging out with some new guy. So that's how she started off the conversation.

Gabby: "Who's your friend?"

Teddy: "This is Ben's new roommate, Kelan."

Gabby: "O well, nice to meet you. I'm Gabby."

Ben: "Yea she's one of the girls we go partying with."

Kelan: "Ok. Are you Kai's roommate or the other one?"

Gabby: "I'm Kai's roomy."

Karlin: "Hey Gabby!"

Gabby: "O hey Karlin. Umm…these are the guys we go partying with."

Karlin: "Hey Kelan."

Kelan: "Hey sis. How'd you get here?"

Eric: "Whoa…you have a sister?"

Kelan: "Yea, we're twins."

Gabby: "Coolness."

Lacey: "See we have the whole group hear, except for Taylor and Kai. But one we ain't gonna see until Christmas and the other is talking to her boyfriend."

Teddy: "Kai and Kyle got back together?"

Gabby: "Yea. Ever since three hours ago. It was over the phone. It was this big love fest, ad me and Taylor were making fun of them."

Lacey: "Well are you guys gonna get a drink cuz our boss is heading over here."

Teddy: "The usual for us. What about you, Kelan?"

Kelan: "Actually I don't drink."

Lacey: "Bummer."

Karlin: "Can I get some Malibu?"

Gabby: "Yeah."

They served the drinks, and then went on to serving the rest. Both Gabby and Lacey were wasted by the end of their shifts. For some weird reason Kai hadn't drank anything all night. It wasn't like her. But then again she'd probably drink when they went back to the dorms. It was Friday, so after work they were going to spend the night at Worthington. They all met out by back of the building.

Teddy: "So who is coming?"

Kelan: "Coming? Where are you guys going?"

Eric: "Back to Worthington. But usually the girls come over for an after party on Friday."

Karlin: "Like everyone in the same room?"

Lacey: "Yea. We're seniors now. We can basically do whatever we want."

Teddy: "Yea, so who's coming?"

Gabby: "Well count us in."

Ben: "Us?"

Gabby: "Kai, Kyle, Lacey, and me. Karlin are you coming?"

Karlin: "Umm…I guess so."

Kai walked out the back door with Kyle.

Lacey: "What took so long?"

Kyle: "Kai wasn't feeling good."

Eric: "So that means you two aren't coming?"

Kai: "No I threw up, now I feel all better."

Teddy: "Ok so let's go."

The guys did their cars and the girls rode in Lacey's car. Gabby left her car there cuz they had to pass AH on their way back to Lexington. It was gonna be a fun after party. Full of initiation for the two newbies in the group.

* * *

**I finally put up a new chapter. Sorry it took so long, but I been rele busy this summer. But more will be coming soon!!!!**

Coming Soon**:  
**_Someone gets Pregnant  
Do you know who it is??_

**-Baby Girl**


	4. After Party Pt 1

**Sorry it's taken me so long to write another chapter. But I've been so busy with school.

* * *

**----------------In the Car with the Girls-------- 

Gabby: Karlin, your brother's hott!

Karlin: Ewww!

Kai: Gabby you're so random.

Gabby: Yeah I know. Sorry.

Lacey: Anyways, Karlin what do you think of Cali so far?

Karlin: I love it. The people are cool, the sites are beautiful, and the guys are hott!

Kai: Yeah, that's why I wanted to come here! Why'd you have to come here?

Karlin: My mom married a jerk who doesn't like kids. He sent Kelan and me here. Gabby, Lacey, Why are you guys here?

Lacey: My mom's an alcoholic and my dad's dead. So, the court decided to send me here.

Gabby: My mom didn't like how close I was getting to this boy. So, she sent me here to get me away from him.

Karlin: Wow.

Lacey: Yeah, that's drama for you.

Karlin: Yeah. Gabby, what happened to that boy?

The three girls looked at each other, as if they were asking each other if they should tell her. Kai shook her head yes.

Gabby: Well, long story short. He and all my friends, except for Taylor, back in New Mexico hate me.

Karlin: OMG! Why?

Kai: We staged this plot. Gabby acted like a complete and total bitch, when they came to visit her. They all got mad, he broke up with her, they left, and her and my brother got together.

Karlin: Why didn't Taylor get mad?

Lacey: She was in on it the whole time. And now she comes and visits.

Karlin: Don't your "friends" in New Mexico get suspicious?

Gabby: No, they always think she's visiting her grandma.

Karlin: Wow. Nice.

Gabby: Yeah, you have to swear you won't say anything.

Karlin: Why?

Kai: I don't know. The whole group knows, we just don't bring it up much. I'm pretty sure that the guys already told your brother.

Karlin: Ok, I swear.

They pulled into the parking lot at Worthington. They met up with the guys in front of their building. Teddy checked to see if anyone was in the lounge.

Teddy: Ok, the coast is clear.

They went to the guys' room. Once they got there, the started to get ready for the night. They got the alcohol out and put on some music.

Kelan: So what do you guys usually do?

Eric: Hang out, drink, and dance. Then they stay the night and we make sure their out of the room by 9.

Karlin: Why so early?

Gabby: Because we have room checks.

Kelan: Huh?

Kai: The dorm advisers check the rooms each morning to make sure everyone is safe and sound.

Karlin: Shouldn't they check at night.

Gabby: Yeah, but they're so lazy. They just do it in the morning.

The party gets going. Gabby and Lacey are mixing drinks for everyone. Kai and Kyle were arguing about something. Lacey brought two drinks over to them. Kyle took his, but Kai made no effort to take hers.

Lacey: What's wrong?

Kai: Nothing. I just don't want a drink.

Gabby: Wow. That's weird.

Teddy: No that's apocalypse weird.

Kai: Shut up! I just don't want one.

Gabby: Whatever. Ok, everyone I want to say something!

Teddy: (speaking to Kai) Are you sure you're ok?

Kai: ...

Everyone looks at Gabby. She opens her mouth to say something.

"I'm Pregnant!"

* * *

**oOo...Cliffhanger! I love it. So guess which one is pregnant: Kai or Gabby? REVIEW PLEASE!**

**-Babii Girl**


End file.
